Esme Twins
The Esme Twins are two sisters by the name of Hanna and Kimberly Miller that before joining the Esme Girls worked at a nightclub in Canada. They would win a contest set up by Elizabeth, who ultimately hired them for the Second Squad. While living in Canada, the sisters worked in the same place. Hanna was a pole dancer while Kimberly worked as a waitress and bartender. They both failed academically and since then they’ve been performing low-paid jobs while seeking new opportunities inside the adult entertainment industry. One of these opportunities was the Esme Girls, which the twins saw as their only way to escape their old lives. Because both girls admire Marie, they imitated the use of pigtails. To differentiate each twin, one needs to look at the hearts each one of them has at their cheeks; Hanna has a red heart at her left cheek and Kimberly has a blue one at her right one. Biographies Hanna and Kimberly were born in Montreal, Canada, to a middle class family. After ending their basic education, the girls applied for university; Hanna picked history as a major while Kimberly went for psychology. During their stay in college, the twins worked in several supermarkets as cashiers. It would be after Hanna started to stream herself in adult sites that their income jumped. Although Hanna was earning good money, the twins still had to get secondary activities. Thus, they both got hired on a local men’s club as waitresses. Hanna joined the pole dancing scenery and thanks to this, she received a better pay; she also met her boyfriend with whom she filmed low quality porn content. Hanna’s first steps into porn damaged her education. She rarely attended classes to be available at the prime time of her audience; mainly from the U.S. Albeit she was a good student, her sexual life became more important to her. Kimberly, on the other side, used some of Hanna’s income to afford her education by buying her courses’ books and other material for further study. Both girls helped each other, Hanna put the money, and Kimberly did the academic toil; she even wrote some of Hanna’s essays. It has to be said that the twins were and are still avid readers; they not only read books for entertainment, as in reading fiction, but they also cared about abstract matters. Soon, Hanna contacted small hosting porn companies to sell her material. After months of pouring many sexual scenes, her income once again peaked. Hanna started to think seriously about dropping-out of her major and focus entirely on porn. Meanwhile, Kimberly felt in love with the ideas of Carl Jung and Sigmund Freud. From Jung, she gained a better appreciation for movies and mythology; from Freud, she realized the fundamental power of sex drive as the motor of humanity. After some self inspection, Kimberly reached out to existentialism; this made her quite the nihilistic girl. She questioned her surroundings up to the point of losing reasons to continue studying psychology. She felt as if she loved the theory, but wasn’t willing to study it up to the point of becoming a professional. For her, it was a major she picked just because she liked it, not because she saw herself working in the field forever. Months passed and Hanna left university. She furthered her social media presence and became a serious porn personality. She uploaded constantly and always made sure the content had quality. She experimented with various ideas with her partner until making use of expansion props. She started with videos about her having breast expansion, then she moved to ass and some belly too. After some soft-core videos of herself talking to the camera, she made hard-core films of her having sexual intercourse after the expansion scene. These types of videos became the “hot stuff”. She had touched every genre, from casual sex, to her instructing the audience to masturbate, and even playing video games while showing off nudity; but it always was the expansion content that gave her the most revenue; thus, she made it her thing. As Kimberly was having inner conflicts with her career and what she wanted to do after college, she talked to Hanna and ended up giving herself the time to try new things. One of these things became doing videos like Hanna. The first video Kimberly did was a poorly acted breast expansion. To the twins’ surprise, the audience, albeit Kimberly’s performance, liked the video just because they didn’t know Hanna had a twin sister. Some people were fooled thinking it was Hanna, but the ones that weren’t were totally surprised after official confirmation. Suddenly, Kimberly became popular because of her shyness and nuanced personality. After more scenes, Kimberly matured her confidence and soon she acted as good as her sister while also differentiating herself with her voice tone and tenderness. Acting wise, Hanna was the girl that after her breasts expanded embraced it and turned into a promiscuous person, Hanna on the other side, was the girl that after masturbating while acting as if her expanded breasts were so sensible, always kept a denying attitude with a pure nature. People loved how Kimberly was the “honest and innocent” girl, while Hanna was the “born to be hoe” sister. This combination gave the twins a unique charm. The love and support Kimberly received from the audience became the final nail in the coffin for her academic career. After ending her current semester, she dropped out too. Although sad after all the months of studying, she, as her sister, accepted her new path. The sisters kept making porn videos while also working at the same nightclub. Kimberly got a partner specifically to her hard-core scenes, a friend with benefits. This friend told her about the Esme Girls. The twins became instant fans of Marie and followed her moves ever since. The Esme Girls back then were still touring Europe and closing Kyu’s hiring. Giving the fact that the Esme Girls were receiving a lot of job applications, Marie told Ellie to handle it. She opened up a contest similar to the one she passed, but in this case she made an emphasis on the applicant having a somewhat already established audience; it didn’t have to be big, but just fairly consistent that it could tell the person had the aptitudes of gathering and maintaining a crowd alone. The twins sent their request and after being contacted, Ellie hired them and told Marie. When the tour in Europe ended, Marie and Ellie traveled to Canada and visited the twins. The twins were physically tested and their paperwork to get out of the country was handled by Marie’s professionals on the matter. Weeks later, the twins went to Europe where the rest of the girls were and debuted on the next shows. The twins’ audience praised this new path and after receiving their suits, Marie dubbed Hanna and Kimberly the “Esme Twins.” Personalities Hanna The sluttiest of the twins, she’s a wild and frisky girl who enjoys the mild life of parties and sex. She’s very sensitive to comedy; she can easily laugh at everything. Because of her Canadian upbringing, Hanna, just as Kimberly, is polite and educated. Although hedonistic, Hanna has a sharp mind for history. She can remember dates and names of historical events without hesitating. On her spare time, she watches documentaries and reads historical books like memoirs or biographies. Her favorite topics are the American Revolutionary War and Britain’s history during and after World War Two. Entertainment wise, Hanna is a natural fan of hockey; she’s a fan of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Her favorite movies involve Britain one way or another; for example, she likes Zulu from 1964, The Guns of Navarone from 1961, Battle of Britain from 1969, and Waterloo from 1970. Hanna listens to a lot of music because she gets interested in the history behind genres, so she’s always listening to new material. Kimberly Kimberly’s identity relies on her self-awareness; she introspects a lot about herself, questioning why she did this or that. This made her a shy, self-doubt person. While Hanna can ponder about abstract themes too, Kimberly can take weeks thinking about anything she seems profound. She trained not to overthink while performing as an Esme Girl, so whenever she’s in front of an audience she acts similar to her sister’s adventurous and energetic charisma. Overall, she’s a normal girl with the same craves for love and sexual satisfaction as Hanna. Kimberly loves psychology. She can read books and academic studies for extended periods of time. From psychology to psychoanalysis and even philosophy; Kimberly is the person who because of her education has the habit of turning even the slightest of tales into a big mess of hidden meanings and lessons. Kimberly developed the routine of seeking sex whenever she gets hit by an existential void. Regarding her entertainment preferences, Kimberly loves everything that contains symbolism. Her favorite movie of all time is Jacob’s Ladder from 1990, followed by 1979’s Apocalypse Now. She can watch these movies repeatedly while still finding more hidden subjects and outlets to explore like books or articles. Kimberly has also played the video game series Silent Hill, being her beloved title Silent Hill 2. The music that she prefers to listen usually has acoustic guitars or pianos in it. She also listens to a lot of ambient music. Esme Suits Hanna and Kimberly’s suit is the same; the only distinction they both have are the colored hearts on their cheeks. At the upper body, the twins wear a blue shirt with long arms decorated with the golden flower pattern with red dots. Underneath this blue cloth, the twins have another shirt, a white one, with longer arms and visible neck where red bows hang from. At the lower body, the twins have to wear blue skirts with red folds and bits of the same flower pattern a top. Underneath these blue skirts, there are white and puffed ones. The pink rubber of the twins follow a similar design to Emily’s or Maggie’s, and just like Maggie, they have white panties on top of it; the only difference is that the twins' panties have a heart-shaped hole that thanks to the rubber, makes this pink heart anyone can see given the inclination of the skirts. These skirts also have white borders above from where the white suspenders come from. On the legs, the twins have long white socks and as footwear they have the typical squeaky red shoes. It has to be said that the shirt and skirt, upon being shaken, make jingly sounds. The last elements to mention are the white gloves and the red bows they wear to hold their pigtails. The “DO NOT PULL” tags hangs at the back of the suit, slightly above the chick’s butt. After being pulled, the tag inflates the pink rubber that will end up destroying the footwear. The skirts won’t be damaged as they will accommodate and rest on top. The white panties also won’t snap, not like Maggie’s, they will stretch out even after the balloon ends its inflation. The making of Hanna and Kimberly were drawn on June 5, 2018; their designs changed until they finally debuted months later. They were intended to be members of the Second Squad. Their names don’t relate to the movie Babe: Pig in the City; their surname, Miller, is a reference to the film’s director, George Miller. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls